


keep the fans happy

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [101]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, Leon is a creep but kind of doesnt realize that he is, Manipulation, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leon has always enjoyed making his fans happy, but Gloria is one of his absolute favorites.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 52





	keep the fans happy

**Author's Note:**

> Last installment in the champion grooming commission set, with this time it being Leon being kinda dumb and naive and not realizing that the things he learns from Rose are not exactly good things

Leon thinks it’s really cute that Hop’s best friend already has a crush on him.

Her name is Gloria and she seems really sweet, and he can tell almost immediately from the way that she looks at him. She must have had a crush on him for a while now, and must have been looking forward to getting to meet him in person. He isn’t sure if Hop knows about it or not, but he has a feeling that if Hop did, he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret, even if he tried to, so for now, Leon is going to assume that he is completely oblivious.

Probably for the best, if Leon is being completely honest with him. He doesn’t want to make Hop jealous, or think that Leon is somehow getting in the way of their friendship, or even that Gloria is coming between the two of them as brothers. If he and Gloria are going to be close, it is going to have to be a secret, just like it always is.

Leon is used to keeping these sorts of things a secret, because that is what Chairman Rose told him he should do, but it’s different when it involves his younger brother. After all, he’s sure he could trust Hop, but since it’s his best friend and that might create complications, Leon decides not to tell him about this.

~X~

Keeping his fans happy is part of his job. He’s known that since he was a kid, and he took that lesson to heart. Back when he first became the champion, he was not quite as popular as the chairman, but it didn’t take long, and by the time he was old enough to really understand what his popularity meant, he had long surpassed Rose. Even so, he has always watched his mentor closely, taking note on how best to handle himself and how to deal with his popularity.

He is supposed to keep his fans happy, and in a lot of cases, that involves sleeping with them. Leon is young and attractive, and as long as he doesn’t talk about what goes on, and makes sure that they know not to talk about it either, then it’s fine. And if anyone starts to create any trouble for him, he just has to tell Rose, and Rose can take care of that part.

But he has a feeling that Gloria won’t be the type to cause trouble for him. She doesn’t want Hop to know that she likes his older brother, after all, so she probably won’t want to talk about this with anyone either way.

~X~

Gloria is so cute when she blushes, and it’s really easy to make her blush. With just a smile, with a little bit of eye contact, he can get her so flustered that she turns bright red and looks away, only to glance back at him to see if he’s still looking. And he always is, because how could he ever look away? She’s so cute, and so obviously into him, and he wants to do something to make her happy.

The hardest part is making sure that Hop doesn’t find out, which makes it difficult. Leon doesn’t have much excuse to talk to Gloria away from Hop when they are all still at home, but with their new Pokemon and Hop’s constant insistence that he’s ready to take on the gym challenge, he might be able to do something for Gloria soon enough.

Since he is planning on giving the two of them his endorsement- always planned on it for Hop- then he just needs to wait, and hope that they don’t decide to travel together. Then meeting up with Gloria will be easier, and he can be there to offer her some comfort if she finds that being away from home is difficult. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had to soothe a young gym challenger, and every time, they ended up making it pretty far in the challenge.

Well, other than the ones who didn’t understand and try to make trouble for him. Rose had to make them drop out, or something, as far as Leon remembers.

~X~

Gloria likes him a lot, and is so sweet and understanding. When he explains to her that she has to keep their meetings a secret, she seems to understand perfectly without him even having to give her a reason for it. The reason that he gives is only partially true- he does believe that it might make other fans jealous to know that he’s spending too much time with one person in particular, but he never mentions the part about them making trouble for him.

But she already seems to get that even before he has to say anything about it, and he likes that. He likes that she goes along with whatever he says so easily, and likes that she is so determined to make sure Hop never finds out about her crush that she agrees that even he won’t know about this. She says that she just considers herself lucky to get so much attention from the champion at all, and that’s still when he’s meeting up with her under the pretense of mentoring her a little more.

Once his actual intentions come out, however, she is just as enthusiastic, if a little flustered. She has never done anything like this before, but Leon is used to that. He thinks that it can make his fans especially happy if he’s their first.

~X~

Sometimes Rose will warn him about his attachment to certain trainers, or even scold him for taking risks with who he’s close to. This always frustrates Leon, because he knows that he’s just doing his job, and doing what he was taught to do. Some of those lessons he taught himself from observation, but as far as he knows, he has never done anything that the chairman himself wouldn’t do, and even so, Rose has always promised to take care of any problems that might arise.

But he doesn’t even find out about Gloria, much less scold Leon for it. It is because Gloria is so good at keeping things a secret, and because Leon has gotten better about keeping things a secret, so together, he thinks that they make for a pretty good pair. She’s been doing pretty good so far, a popular fan pick for the champion match, and if she gets too popular, he isn’t sure if they will have to stop seeing each other or not. He would hate to break things off when she’s already so happy, so he hopes that they would be able to work something out, in that case.

But right now, she is fun to spend time with and very fun to make happy, if only because of how easy it is, and without any major risks. She understands him well and knows how to keep her mouth shut, to the point that even Rose has taken no issue with this. He doesn’t want that to come to an end, and as his worries about her popularity grow, he remembers the challengers who dropped out after trying to expose him.

Maybe, instead of waiting for a risk to come up, he might be able to convince her to drop out all together. Then they could keep seeing each other, and he could keep making her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
